Race for Thomas/Decastator!
Here's how racing to Thomas and encountering Decastator goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. engines make their way once again return to the wreck of the driller train, as Evil Jimmy tries to lift a piece of metal off the top of the hole he's in. Evil Jimmy: off the metal Wow! That intense, should've gotten insurance. out of the hole Who ever is not dead, make a sound. Scorn: groans Evil Jimmy: On your feet! Scorn: so What do we do now? Evil Jimmy: We've got to tell the others that those certain have the crystal. And we must do all we can to stop them from getting that crystal to Thomas! Scorn: Oh, right. Evil Jimmy: sighs You really are an idiot. I don't know how the queen puts up with you. Now let's go! Scorn: Right away. him somewhere on a hill, the Changling train sits and waits Princess Chaos: There they are. Queen Chrysalis: Who? Princess Chaos: Scorn and Evil Jimmy, mother. Jimmy and Scorn come up Queen Chrysalis: What happened? Evil Jimmy: We've almost had them, then Dread Steam and us crashed. Discord: Oh for goodness sake! Evil Jimmy: However we did find out something. Princess Chaos: What is? Evil Jimmy: Skyla said that, they have the Crystal of the Train-Primes. Steam comes up alive and well Dread Steam: I'm okay. Evil Jimmy: Oh, also. That magical tank engine is with them. Princess Chaos: Magical engine? Discord: You mean Lady? Evil Jimmy: Yeah. Queen Chrysalis: Now with the crystal soon in our hands. They won't get it back. You go try to slow them down. Dread Steam: Right. Evil Jimmy: Right away, your highness. Jimmy and Dread Steam set off Discord: Let's get that train rolling. with our heroes Percy: Hurry! they hear something Bertie: James (from Pokemon) Hey, what's that sound? Carl: Is it a bomb?! Jimmy: No, it's a plane! we see several blue airplanes and choppers flying above Sheen: Alright, the Wonderbolts! Spitfire: headset Wonderbolts, I have visual of our beings. They're riding the rails just below, and Lady's with them. Soarin': radio Copy that! followed the group, while Cruncher transforms into his dinosaur form and starts running along side our heroes group then comes to a complete halt Percy: Alright, here's the plan: We'll head for those pillars and wait for the Wonderbolts to land. Once they land, we make a break for Thomas. Nyx: Right. Terminator: Affirmative. Jimmy: To the pillars! set off again the Wonderbolts then reach a clearing Spitfire: Alright, prepare for landing! all land NEST arrives, and they, the Autobots, Trainbots, and Thomas' body parachute down. Cross-Hairs: Let's have some fun. Piston Spark: I'm with ya! Spitfire: the other Wonderbolts Alright, the foal is coming our way with a possible thing that can be back big blue here, we've got to do all we can to provide cover as best as we can! Optimus: Please hurry, guys. with the others Percy: We're almost there! unknown to them, Evil Jimmy is following behind on his speeder bike Evil Jimmy: his watch I've located them, they're heading for the pillars. Queen Chrysalis: his watch Got that. There and slow them down. Evil Jimmy: 10-4. Jimmy then follows even closer and then he starts firing lasers Peter Sam: Look out! laser then hit the ground around our heroes sending dirt and dust into the air Carl: We're dead, now!! General Dedrich: Those damn jerks found us! lasers continue being fired at them Evil Jimmy: They won't escape me this time! firing lasers Carl: He's shooting at us! stutters BAD CLONE!!!! BAD CLONE!!!!! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Evil Jimmy: cackles No one will stop me now! firing lasers Jimmy: Hide in the dust! did so soon stop out of the dust Jimmy: groans This isn't working! We're just a big target waiting to be shot at! Sheen: So what do we, do? Percy: We have to all split up. I'll drive Evil Jimmy away from the rest of you. General Dedrich: Sounds good enough for me, Saddle tank. Percy: Let's move out! Falcon: Right. flies above and flies ahead, but then he sees something (John Connor's voice) Uh oh. flies higher Oh shoot! Not good. Not good! races back J.J.: his hawk flying down very fast Falcon! hawk lands on his buffer beam What's up? Falcon: Changlings! Rabbit: How many? Falcon: Alot! Dead ahead! Percy: Okay, we'll have to make a slight change in plan. Here's what we'll do, we split up in three groups and try to find our own ways to Thomas. Then we can head towards him then. We put the crystal within his chest. Nyx: Alright. Terminator: up something I'll take care of the Changlings. Skyla: Wait, are you sure you can?! Terminator: Trust me. Skyla: Okay. now see the whole army of Changlings waiting, then we watch as the Terminator walking into view with a gatling gun in hand. As the music score: Terminator 2 Judgement Day - "Trust Me" starts playing Sargeant Horik: Alright, we've got you surrounded! Terminator: fires changlings are shot down Sargeant Horik: THAT'S A DANG GATLING GUN!!! Terminator: to fire at the Changlings of the Changlings are shoot and killed as some try to escape Terminator: his line of fire as the hail of bullets hit and kill Changlings he runs out of ammo. He drops the gatling gun and then takes out his grenade launcher and fires at the changelings. After he finishes he scans the area and finds all Changlings are terminated, he then turns and leaves. Sargeant Horik: Man! That was intense! Terminator: the grenade launcher return to the rest of our heroes Duncan: Hurry to that Train-Prime! we see the Terminator reunite with the others Twilight: We must get to Thomas as everyone else goes their way. Terminator: Affirmative. Yuna: Well, we're gonna need something to drive there. Terminator: Stay here. I'll be back. Yuna: Right. Terminator then heads up to a nearby SWAT van parked close by. He gets in and is about to tear open the steering colom but then he grabs a spare set of keys under the overhead mirror. He then starts the van and drives it up to the others hop onboard Princess Celestia: Go! Terminator: away unknown to them, the T-1000 has followed, he then drive his motorcycle off a cliff and jumps onto a helicopter Pilot: Holy! Waffle: Uh guys? to the chopper He's here. T-1000 then smashes a hole in the windshield and then liquifies and flows into the seat. T-1000: the pilot Get out. Pilot: out AAAAAHHH!!! T-1000: the door and takes off Gordon Quid: Great gopher! He's after the Terminator, the Sparkles, and the Princesses! see Megatrain and Track-Archins fly onto a nearby pyramid Megatrain: What is it? Track-Archins: Master, bad news. The soldiers and Wonderbolts brought OpThomas. Megatrain: The foal must have the crystal. We cannot let her reach OpThomas! Deceptitrains! Begin our assault! NEST, the Wonderbolts, Trainbots and Autobots Spitfire: I don't like the sound of that. Lennox: We gotta a whole lot of fight. Coming our way. the rest of our heroes, they soon come across a quarry Theodore: I don't see them. George: Me neither. they hear something approaching Sweetie Belle: What's that? Button Mash: I don't know. then see a pair of diesels Knockout: Who are those guys? Puffer: You got me. heroes then stop as the diesels pull up closer of the diesels then transformed into a head, then another one to a arm Zoe Trent: Hide! run Peter: They're combining! Cleveland: Oh, my God! Quarmire: This is really bad! diesel then all combine into Decastator! Decastator: laughing I'm back! Spongebob: It's Decastator! Decastator: Peter, the guys, and the Pokemon Ah, I remember you guys. Your dragon friends sacrificed themselves to destroyed me. on a frieght car in processes They can't save you now, but the only thing can save you is, your deathes! process Ed: He's sucking us in! Belle: Run! see freight cars and rocks being sucked in Decastator's mouth Carl: WAAAAAAAAH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! AAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAH!! grab on objects Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Pincher: Carl! him Carl: DON'T LET ME GO!!! Sheen and Penny [[Category:Stuingtion] Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes